


Kylux Love is But a Pretense

by Starlord2004



Category: Star Wars, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hate, Humor, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Not completed, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord2004/pseuds/Starlord2004
Summary: After the destruction of Starkiller Base, the remaining survivors get things back to normal on the Finalizer. (In dialogue, Kylo Ren will be addressed as Ren, and in the writing, he will be addressed as Ben). Hux and Ben are still rivals, coping diligently with their... relationship, until Ben gets a vision. Emotions go awry, and he's left facing the cold hard truth. It's not something simple either...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know, I'm going to do a ton of little updates, and I'm usually going to end up leaving the end of what's published look like a bad place to stop for the time being. Hey, at least this work is better than my other one! Also, I did my best at seperating this into smaller paragraphs because I know there are some people who can't read super large blobs of text.

Ben grumbled with anger as he carefully took his grandfathers mask out of his soiled ashes. He said to himself that he would make this the last time he would have to have this conversation with Hux, but in the back of his mind, Ben knew it wouldn't be. He marched down the metal hall, his footsteps being anything but quiet. 

As he approached Hux's door, Ben hesitated in slamming the button with his fist. He thought otherwise. The last time he had barged in, he had caught Hux without his shirt on, and it led Ben's mind to places that he did not wish for it to go. Ben instead patiently rang for Hux, addressing his identity as needed. "Come in." Hux's accented voice rang over the intercom, and Ben opened the door. 

"Yes Ren? What do you want?" Hux asked gruffly without looking up from his work. "Hux, your stupid cat used my grandfather as a litter box again. She's not entitled to do that." Ben growled. Hux's hand froze, and he took a deep breath. "Millicent has a better sense of entitlement than you ever will." Hux confirmed through gritted teeth. The ginger cat leapt out of Hux's lap and strutted across the floor, rubbing itself against Ben's leg. Ben softly kicked the cat away, and focused his attention back on Hux. 

"What are you doing?" Ben inquired, taking a settle step closer. "Filling out the loads of bills and paperwork that came from you stabbing another console." Hux tightened his grip on the pen, his knuckles slightly turning white. Ben examined the frustration on his rivals face. Hux had been his worst enemy under the rule of Snoke, but yet, he continued to prominently be Ben's closest companion. They bickered profusely, but they had never been emotionally closer to anyone else in all their lives. They hated each other, but at the same time, they knew they were friends at the very back of both of their heads. It was as simple as that. 

Within closely scanning over Hux's facial features, his pale skin and sharp edges, Ben noticed a strand of his bright red hair that was going in the opposite direction of its usual slicked back style. The more Ben looked at it, the stronger urge he had to push it back. Still, Ben knew that type of behavior would not be accepted. "Well Ren, are you just going to stand there?" Hux fully turned his body toward Ben, looking up at him with a cold, dead stare. Ben snapped out of his stupor and looked straight into Hux's eyes through his mask. "No. I should be going now. But make sure that your damn cat doesn't soil my grandfather again, or you'll both suffer the consequences." Ben threatened. Hux nodded, obviously not amused, and turned back to the papers. 

Ben stomped out, closing the door behind him. He briskly walked past the two bowing stormtroopers, not paying any attention to them as they were oblivious to Ben's needs and thoughts. Looking into Hux's eyes was a mistake. There was the thing about Hux that only happened with very few others. When Ben looked into Hux's eyes, he was able to obtain a faint insight of what Hux was thinking about, or if not that, a better understanding of his current mood at the time. The current mood that Ben had picked up on had not exactly been a normal one. It was one that Ben should be worrying about. He had felt it as soon as he walked in. The force allowed the mood to heavily soak the air in a labored way, and Ben had been hit by the feeling hard. And when he looked into Hux's icy blue eyes, that didn't help matters much. The drowning overlay had pierced him, and made him fully aware. Something wasn't right, and it was something that could not be deprived of attention. This made Ben think about Hux even more than he already did, almost as much as that day... "ugh." Never mind. Not nearly as much as that day. 

Ben's knees buckled, slowly sending him to the floor. He gripped his head, trying to ease the sudden pounding that manipulated his thoughts. He needed to not think of that day. Then again, that was a feat that had proven itself to be near impossible. Ben sat in front of his grandfathers morphed mask, his head in his hands. "Tell me that it's not true. Tell me that it was a lie." Ben pleaded his grandfathers spirit and the force as a whole. The memory he was given... the vision... began to replay itself. Ben tried to shake it away, but it was no use. He was again sucked into the force made reality, trapped in time. 

He stood before Hux on the icy planes of Hoth, ridden with angst and despair. "You couldn't have done it without my help. If you don't spare me, than you'll be lost in this war!" Hux exclaimed, fighting against the cold, aggressive wind that lashed at their faces. Ben tried as hard as he possibly could to have it stop right then and there, but he couldn't. The memory took over, and his body was under a dark spell that forced him to take actions and say things against his consent. Ben had his light saber wielded, but the force moved his hand to push the button to retract it, and loosen his grip. "Finally. You're sparing me. My rival, my friend. Come here." Hux gestured toward himself. Ben stood there for a moment, dreading what betrayal to his own free will the force would control next. All of the sudden, Ben's hand flew up, dragging Hux into his grasp at a record speed. Hux choked and pulled at Ben's hand with his own, trying to get it off of his throat. "Did you really think that I would spare you?" Ben jeered unintentionally. Every part of Ben's body was in denial and screaming no while every bit of the force was in acceptance and screaming yes. And then, it happened. Ben's light saber hummed on, and he thrusted it straight through Hux with all of his unwanted might. He then pulled it out and dropped Hux, who was now dead with his beautiful blue eyes glazed over and fear streaked. The paralysis gave out, and Ben dropped to the ground in tears, blaming himself for everything. Hoth shattered into a million pieces, and it seemed as if the whole galaxy flipped.

Ben jolted, opening his bloodshot eyes with horror. "NO!" He screamed, wishing that this vision would not come true with every single piece of his entire being. Ben felt a firm hand on his shoulder as he continued to rack with tears and muffled cursing. "Ren! Are you alright?!" Hux prodded worriedly. Ben whipped around and grasped onto Hux's arm. "You're alive! Thank god Hux! Hux..." Ben's voice continued to trail off as he repeatedly uttered Hux's name. "Well of course I'm alive! Ren, what happened to you?" Hux stated in a demanding tone. Ben gazed over at Hux, breathing heavily. He sighed with relief as he realized that his companion wasn't hurt, and prayed he never would be. "Ren, please. Just tell me what happened." Hux pleaded once more. Ben slowly shook his head. "No. I can't tell you." Ben said gravely as Hux pulled him up and they made their way down the hall for the status report. "And why can't you tell me?" Hux interrogated, visibly irritated. Ben drew in his breath. "I just can't." Hux hated when Ben failed to provide further information, because he knew he had it in him. "Tell me why Ren." Hux barked. They were now standing in the main cockpit, exposed to the curious eyes of countless stormtroopers and technical workers. "I... I..." Ben continued to lack dialogue.

Hux rolled his eyes and turned toward Phasma. "Status report?" Hux requested. Phasma quickly turned her notes around and looked at the feed. "Yes sir. We have just set a course for Endor sir, and we will arrive there tomorrow. Our hyperdrive has malfunctioned, so therefore we are unable to go into hyperspace. I promise though that once we land, we will eliminate any remaining life forms on the planet. It's already a deserted place, perfect for our new base, so not much work will be necessary." Phasma finished her report with ease as she always did, without a hint of dismay upon her commanders face. "Good work captain. Keep it up." Hux commented. He then turned on his heel to face Ben once more. 

"Ren, I command you to tell me what happened." Hux spat. Ben was flustered. He would never be able to tell Hux what he had seen. Hux would only be able to know if... no. He would make sure that didn't happen. He would at least try. "I can't tell you. If you knew, then you would understand but I just can't tell you." Ben reiterated. "Well then why don't you tell me so I will understand?" Hux emphasized. Ben labored his breathing. He had just about had enough of Hux's attitude, and he wasn't fit to deal with it any longer. In pure rage and utter unawareness, Ben held out his hand and began to choke Hux with the force, lifting him into the air to increase the pain. "Look, I can't tell you because it's something from the future. I've already said to much!" Ben yelled, everyone in the cockpit in shock. Ben quickly dropped Hux, and grasped his hand, coming to the realization of what he had just done. "No." He whispered to himself. He had to get away from there. He had to get away from Hux. He had to get away to make sure that the future wasn't locked in place. To make sure that Hux was safe.  
Ben sprinted back to his quarters, abrasively shutting the door behind him.

Hux stroked his throat as he gasped for air on the cold, hard floor. Phasma and others kept offering to help him, but he waved them away. What Ben had seen was something in the future. That was all Hux needed to know. Why didn't he tell him that in the first place? Hux knew that whatever Ben had seen would never be revealed to him until the event happened. Millicent began to lick Hux's face, looking for signs of her masters awareness. It took Hux a couple of seconds to react, but he eventually moved his hand to pet the ginger cat. "I'm alright Millicent." Hux reassured the cat. He got to his feet and brushed off his garments. Ben. That evil bastard. He had tried to kill him. Hux marched down the hall in his heavy boots, making all the racket in the world. 

"Ren!" He yelled as he rounded the corner to Ben's quarters. He slammed on the button for the door, and it flew open. Hux was ready to come barreling through, but Ben stopped him in his tracks. Well, Ben didn't exactly stop him. There was just something telling Hux that he would be better off if he did not take another step forward. "Hux, please. Stop. Don't come any closer. For both of our sakes." Ben grumbled as he stared at his shaking hands. "And why should I not-" Ben turned his body, making Hux quiet himself. "You have beautiful eyes, you know that general?" Ben told Hux still without looking at him. Hux was slightly taken aback by Ben's comment, and was about to stand up to his words, when Ben continued to speak. "It's amazing what you can see in those eyes, isn't it?" Ben fully turned his body toward Hux, and stared straight into his eyes like he had done earlier. Hux could sense his feelings being exposed. He could sense the power and control that Ben now had over his entire being. 

"You hate to let them see you get angry. You feel your control slipping away when you belie your sense of order. It makes you think of me; and you hate it. Though, it's not the thinking that undoes you. It's the feeling. You try to keep it hidden. You want to leave all of the feeling to me. But that's your terrible little habit. It's why you're so tense. We were alone. I assure you... I would make you forget it all. But, under prying eyes, even if you feel my presence... you try to pretend like I'm not here with you. As if acknowledging me will only make you weaker. But I promise... I'm only here to make you stronger still." (This dialogue is from an awesome comic and I thought my friend had come up with it because they just suggested the diologue to me straightforward, so I didn't know! Please don't sue me!) Ben decreased the lull that loomed over Hux's body, now allowing him to move freely once again. Yet, Hux didn't move. He stood there with an expressionless facade, staring at Ben. 

They sat in silence for a little while, until Hux finally found the will to speak once more. "How did you do that? How did you get inside my head? What exactly did you see Ren?" Hux riddled, his voice shaking with fear and disbelief. It was at times like these that Hux wished to see Ben's face, and wished for Ben to take his heavy mask off. It was at times like these that he wished to witness Ben's expressions and movements. But ever since Rey had destroyed his face on Starkiller Base, Ben had refused to take it off. It acted as an easy shield from the wandering minds of others. "Armitage..." Ben gestured to the spot next to him. Hux scowled at the use of his first name, but in this moment, he understood why Ben would address him that way. Hux slowly walked over and sat down next to Ben with ease, neither of them making the slightest sound the whole time. Hux sighed, trying to calm himself. "Ren... tell me what you saw. It's my head. I'll already know what you have uncovered." Hux firmly informed Ben. Ben looked up toward his grandfathers remains and took a deep breath. "I saw your father. I saw your earliest memory of him. You were looking up at him but he didn't seem to want anything to do with you. Later on, I saw torture coming from your father. He raised you aggressively, and tried to turn you into a complete monster. Your mother is still unknown to me, yet I have the slightest sense of her being. I saw you running away from the abuse, and being rescued by the first order... Armitage... did your father really do such things to you?" Ben inquired, looking at Hux's icy orbs once more. It was then that Ben began to worry.

Hux had a new expression on his face, and Ben could not yet decipher it. Ben saw hidden behind Hux's eyes years of fear, abuse, and the horrific past. It was all coming back to Hux, and Ben could tell that the feelings weren't treating him respectively. Hux finally opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Just a small whimper that revealed to Ben that Hux was on the brink of breaking into tears. Hux lowered his head in a defeated manner, and almost collapsed in Ben's direction. Ben had never seen Hux this emotional before, and he was afraid. Hux was in an extremely fragile and new state, and Ben was afraid of what it might do to him. "Hux, are you-" Ben was cut off by Hux looking up at him with those beautiful eyes of his. "Yes. My father did things such as that to me. He used me for his experiments and he didn't care about me. My mother was not my fathers wife. I came from an affair he had with the kitchen maid. She was never around. Hell, she never wanted to be around, and I don't blame her. My father was a horrific man, and I suffered at the hands of him. Then when I got a little bit older, I was captured by the first order and they took me in. And look where I am now." Hux finished, fighting back tears left over from his depressing childhood. Ben could tell that Hux was not allowing all of his emotions to come through. "Armitage, I am aware that you do not want to show your feelings to anyone, but I think it would be for the best if you did just this once. We're meeting with Snoke soon, and you would not want to have them contained during that time, now would you general? Please. You can trust me." Ben planted his hand on Hux's shoulder, causing Hux to flinch under his touch. Hux continued to be completely silent, but Ben could feel his body shaking with sobs. 

They were interrupted when Phasma opened the door to remind them of their meeting with Snoke. "Lord Ren, I came to tell you that you and the General have a meeting with Snoke now. Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Phasma asked, trying to sound innocent. Ben's head whipped around to face the captain, giving her a look that could kill. "Thank you Phasma. We'll be on our way." Ben told her in a gruff tone. Ben helped Hux up, and they made their way to the hologram room on the other side of their massive ship.

"Kylo Ren, General Hux, I have some matters I'd like to discuss." Snoke boomed in his extremely low and cracking voice. As Snoke continued to speak, Ren repeatedly glanced over at Hux. He was worried about his emotions. He was worried they would get the best of Hux. Ben knew that he had to regain his focus, so he tuned back in to the conversation that dragged on between Hux and Snoke. "We have set a course for Endor and will arrive there tomorrow since our hyperdrive malfunctioned. Once we land, I will send out troops in small numbers to kill off any remaining life forms on the moon. It will fall under control of the First Order by mid-afternoon tomorrow." Hux finished with striking confidence, assuring Ben that he would make it through the meeting completely fine. "Good general, good. And what will you be doing Kylo Ren?" Snoke inquired with much interest. "I will be feeling for any disturbances supreme leader. If there are any resistance forces on that Forrest moon, I will scope them out as soon as possible to enable a quick victory." Ben spoke with ease, his voice having only the slightest hint of fear hidden within it. Snoke nodded with understanding, and then shifted comfortably. There was a moment of silence until the supreme leader spoke once more. "General Hux?" Snoke addressed the red headed man standing next to Ben. "Yes supreme leader?" Hux gazed upward toward Snoke with an expecting gleam in his eye. "Your presence is no longer needed. I would ask that you please adjourn this meeting." Snoke instructed in an almost power hungry tone. Hux hesitated for a minute, but then reluctantly turned and walked out, leaving Ben and Snoke to their duties. 

As soon as he had watched Hux fully exit the room, Ben faced Snoke once again. "Have I done something wrong supreme leader?" Ben presumed, visibly puzzled by Hux's absence. Snoke nodded slowly, making it so it instilled fear into Ben. "It seems that your thoughts have been very enamored wth the general lately." Snoke observed without even looking at Ben. Ben took a small step back out of disbelief, wanting the supreme leader to stop right then and there. He was bound to become bloody embarrassed. "I can see the thoughts you've been having about wanting to keep him safe." Snoke growled. Ben was beginning to get irked. "I don't want him to die." Ben huffed, keeping his expressions to a minimal, for he knew that Snoke could still know his face. "You want to keep him safe... because you love him." Snoke raised his voice, his temper beginning to go out of hand. Ben's temper was also getting out of hand. He wasn't simply irked now, he was enraged. Finally, Ben spoke up. "I don't love him! I hate him... but I can't bear to watch him die!" Ben yelled up at Snoke, who obviously was at his breaking point. "THESE THOUGHTS WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED AND I DEMAND YOU TO STOP HAVING THEM." Snoke roared, shaking the whole room in the process. After Snoke had calmed down, he continued to speak to Ben about his emotions. "These feelings will only draw you closer to the light. You must escape them while you still can. They are evil emotions, not wanting anything from you except for sentimentality, sadness, and anger. There's no room for sentimentality in the First Order, Ren. You must escape them while you still have the chance. Look at what happened to your grandfather. Look at what happened to your uncle especially. This can not go on. I will let you leave, but you must leave these demon feelings behind. Do you understand?" Snoke explained carefully, sounding more serious than ever. Ben froze. It was then that he realized that he in fact did love Hux. It was an amazing feeling, but he could see how it could call him to the light. He would have a word with his grandfather about this, but no matter what, Ben wasn't leaving his feelings behind. "Yes supreme leader." Ben lied, and briskly paced out of the room. 

Ben practically ran back to his own quarters, extremely nervous, embarrassed, and curious at the same time. He was in dire need of his grandfathers assistance. As soon as Ben arrived back in his quarters, he sat down in front of his grandfathers crippled mask. He then did something that he hadn't done since before Starkiller Base was destroyed. He removed his own mask. Ben took a deep breath. "Is it true that I am not to love Hux? Will it entirely call me back to the light? I need answers, Vader. What will happen? I already still feel the faint pull to the light, and I hate it. If this helps that cause, then I simply can not provide nursing to these emotions. Will I still be able to love him but at the same time stay in the dark? Please tell me. Please..." Ben restlessly awaited even the smallest sign from his grandfathers spirit. That was all he wanted. Ben gazed up at Vader's burnt face gear. It just sat there in the ashes, cold and lifeless. Ben felt boiling anger rising in him. He felt dread and despair. Why wouldn't his grandfather listen to him? Why wouldn't he ever respond? What did he want? 

Just then, Ben heard the door slide open, and two boots clanging against the floor, confirming their entrance into Ben's quarters. Ben slowly turned to see the beautiful red headed, blue eyed man that he had been thinking about all day. Hux nodded in greeting. "What did supreme leader Snoke want to talk to you about?" Hux asked, exceedingly interested in the conversation that had taken place after he had been dismissed. Ben was about to speak, when a strange sort of presence took over him. Though deemed unruly in Ben's mind, the presence felt awfully close. Almost as if it was one of his direct relatives. Ben picked up his mask and steadily walked over to Hux. He placed his mask on the table next to them, and positioned himself in quite close proximity with the other man. Then, Ben did what neither him nor Hux had thought he would ever do. Ben leaned in and placed his lips on Hux's. Hux, who was frozen in shock for a split second, tried to pry away from Ben's wanting mouth, but Ben just became more aggressive. He shoved Hux against the wall and held onto his wrists above his head. Every second, Ben became more and more abrasive. His tongue entered Hux's mouth and to Ben's surprise, Hux allowed it to explore its new surroundings. Ben pressed his body against Hux's, letting him know that he wanted him. Ben finally parted from Hux who had began to kiss him back, and struggled to catch his breath. Hux just stood on the wall, frozen once more with a look of pure confusion and embarrassment on his face. Ben gracefully picked up his mask and put it on, sadly covering his hazel eyes that Hux longed to see. "That's what Snoke talked to me about." Ben commented calmly. He then picked up his mask, locked it in place, and headed out the door and into the main cockpit area.

Hux hadn't moved since Ben broke their kiss. That was very bold, and he did not expect Ben to ever take actions such as that. Hux unhurriedly lifted his hand up to his lips, almost as if he anticipated something to be left there. Why did Ben do that? That was the major question, and one that Hux knew would most likely go unanswered for a very long time. Hux felt the heat in his face still at its peak. Hux would have to gain his composure before he went back out into the main cockpit. If he went out like this, Mitaka would surely notice, and make a huge deal out of the whole situation. Hux was not planning to inflict that type of embarrassment upon himself, or Mitaka. The Lieutenant was extremely close to termination, but Hux did not exactly want to help that cause. Hux jumped a bit, realizing that he had never thought to lower his arms. His face reddened even more. Hux became angry, for he would be forced to wait longer to go into the cockpit. "Damn you Ren." Hux grumbled under his breath, still not moving a muscle. He was sure that his face almost matched his ginger hair, just with not as much orange involved. Hux put his cold hands to his cheeks in a desperate attempt to lessen the heat. Did Ben think of that as just a game? Did he hate Hux enough to mess with his emotions? In what way had the supreme leader talked to Ben about something like that? Ben looked crestfallen when Hux had first entered the room, and he intended to find out why. But, then again, Hux felt that it would be for the best if he didn't prod Ben about the matter any more for a while. 

Once Hux finally regained the will to move, he went out into the cockpit following in Ben's footsteps. He was stopped by Phasma who was waiting by the large and spacious entrance. "Are you okay sir? Where were you?" Phasma questioned the flustered general, wanting to know what had gone on in the places that she wasn't permitted to be in. "I'm fine captain. I was just... in my office." Hux often found it quite easy to lie about his activities or faults, but at this point in time the task had in particular proven itself to be somewhat difficult. Hux glanced around the space, looking for either Mitaka or Ben. Of course, the first person he spotted was Ben. Hux walked over and positioned himself next to the knight, not daring to make eye contact. 

"Kylo Ren." Hux addressed gravely. "General Hux." Ben responded. Ben sounded ever so confident to Hux, but he was actually bright red, shaking, and sweating bullets. "I would think that being a force user would supply you with a good sense of consideration and control of your actions." As soon as the thought came out of his mouth, Hux immediately regretted it. He heard a stormtrooper snicker from behind him. "I heard that HN-4910." Hux barked, causing HN-4910 to draw his breath into silence. Ben spoke suddenly, causing Hux to jump. "Careful Armitage." Hux gasped slightly at the mention of his name, and his head whipped in Ben's direction. His face was a soft shade of pink, earning more laughs from another stormtrooper in the process. This time it was Ben who spoke up against the white armored soldier. "Watch it LS-27123." LS-27123 held his neck, hoping and praying that he would not be suffocated by the dark knight. Ben was softly cursing under his breath. Why had he done that? Snoke would surely sense the connection and or conflict between the two men, and he would not be happy. 

It didn't seem as if Hux had been enamored with it either. He actually seemed quite angry. Had Ben just ruined their relationship all together? He prayed that he had not. He glanced over at Hux, and noticed that he was blushing furiously. Wait... that meant that he had... no. It was wishful thinking, but Ben knew that Hux could never feel the same way. Hux was a ruthless man, bundling up his emotions for no one. Hux could never love, and never would. It was just something that his heart wasn't capable of. Snoke was right. In the First Order, love was but only a lonely pretense.

It was then that Ben remembered something that Hux had said to him when they were young and weak minded, having stupid petty squabbles and playing meaningless games. "Hux... do you remember what you said to me all those years ago when we were young and reckless?" Ben lowered his voice as to not let any of the others hear. Hux looked at him with his head cocked to the side in confusion and motioned that he did not remember. "I recall one day, you said to me, 'I hate you when you're gone, I hate you when you say I'm wrong. I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are. I love it even more when I find you on the floor. I know you think you hate me but I will always hate you more.' Do you remember that?" (Love using song lyrics. I Hate You by the Sick Puppies I believe) Ben asked once more, purely seeking the satisfaction of reaction from the other man. "Now that you say that, I do remember." Hux sighed. It had been when they were but mere children. They had both been thirteen when they met, taken into the First Order at an early age, and Hux had said that when they were fourteen. They were both much older now. The years had passed quickly, and time was of the essence. 

Hux's thoughts were disturbed by yet another one of Ben's comments. "Listen to and think about your words general. They betray you." Hux froze. Could Ben directly see inside of his mind at this very instant? What did he mean by his words betraying him? "I'm sure that my words were perfectly clear, Ren. Even if we were that young." Hux concluded, solemnly bowing his head. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." Ben completely turned his head toward Hux, looking him over. Hux gazed up in aggravation. He took a deep breath. "It's getting very late. I think that I'm going to turn in for the night. Good night Ren." Hux told his companion. With that, he walked out of the almost entirely empty main cockpit, and back to his quarters. 

Waiting there for him was Millicent, patiently sitting on the edge of his large two person bed. He couldn't help but pet the cat. She was the only thing that he loved. "Oh Millicent. My life is a mess right now." Hux cooed as he took off his coat. Millicent left his reach and went to curl up in the coat, looking quite content with getting her master's uniform all covered in bright orange cat hair. Hux stripped down to only his pants and his tight black shirt. Just as he was finishing up brushing his teeth and taking his shirt off, Hux heard the door to his quarters slide open. He knew exactly who it was. Anyone else would've been dead if they just simply tried to come in. Hux walked out of the bathroom, not paying any mind to his vulnerable state. "What is it Ren?" Hux asked, trying to fold his clothing and move Millicent off of it. 

Ben was taken by surprise. Hux didn't mind having his shirt off in front of Ben because they had shared quarters for their entire childhood in the First Order. But Hux had grown. He wasn't a child anymore. Instead of being the frail, scrawny toothpick that Ben was always able to easily pick on, Hux had grown to be quite muscular. He had a broad build, and he had pale blemish free skin. Like it had done before, Ben's mind began to meander to places that he did not wish for it to go. 

"Ren?" Hux said once more, making sure that Ben was paying attention. Ben snapped out of his dazed stupor, looking around the room to activate his focus again. "Oh, Hux. I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry for earlier. Snoke had gotten me very angry, and I was at a loss of how to cope with it. I'm extremely sorry." Ben finished, bowing politely to show Hux respect. Hux looked slightly taken aback, and Ben was now certainly afraid that he had ruined their... relationship. Whatever category it might fall under. Ben was getting more worried by the minute, when Hux finally spoke up. "It's alright. But, about that... can I try something?" Hux asked cautiously. He was taking a huge risk by doing this, and if he didn't execute it correctly, then it would easily screw up their relationship. Ben nodded, obviously completely open to whatever Hux's wishes were. "Close your eyes. I can't do this myself unless you have your eyes closed." Hux told Ben with a condescending grin. Ben obeyed, and closed his eyes for Hux. It was then that Hux did something that Ben had personally deemed impossible. 

Hux softly planted his lips on Ben's, and began to kiss him gently. Ben's eyes shot open in utter disbelief of what this man had done. He examined the specimen in front of him. He had never seen Hux this close. Yet, he still looked beautiful either way. Ben then closed his eyes in happy acceptance of how the other man had reacted. Hux's hands had been resting on Ben's shoulders, but he had now moved one of his hands to the back of Ben's head, and his other arm hooked under the dark knight's. Ben, noticing how Hux was moving, remembered that the General didn't have a shirt on. Ben placed his hand on Hux's muscular bare chest and and put his other hand cupped on Hux's cheek. Hux opened his eyes slightly from the shock of the other man's cold hand on his bare skin, but soon closed them once more. This time, it was Hux who established dominance. He chose the positions and was the first to use his tongue. Hux could feel Ben begin to move his hand. He felt it run down his chest and slowly turn. Once Ben's hand was at the top of Hux's pants, Hux felt him start to slide his fingers under the fabric. 

In one sharp movement, Hux briskly pulled away and stepped back, breaking their dangerous and experimental kiss. "Careful Ren." Hux growled, imitating what Ben had said to him in the cockpit. "I was only playing." Ben's usually serious voice had been reduced to a caretaker tone that was soaked with lust. Hux backed down from Ben's desire, almost feeling a bit frightened. If Ben wanted what he had implied, then he could be quite menacing. The dark knight had the power to do much more than he looked capable of, and it made Hux feel vulnerable. He could be used for Ben's personal desire, or respected within its field. There was no telling what the man would do next, and he used a dark magic, one that could never be taken for granted. Hux was too curious to keep these thoughts to himself. 

"Ren... would you use me? For something like this?" Hux awaited his response like a terrorized child. Ben looked a bit taken aback by Hux's assumption. "No! I would never use you! I'm being completely honest! We may hate each other, but I could never do something like that." Ben exclaimed, stressing the importance of his words. Hux's muscles relaxed from their tense state, almost as if a weight had been lifted off of his chest. He could hear the truth in Ben's voice, and he didn't dare deny it. Ben moved closer to Hux again, the lust that had been put into play earlier remaining consistent. "But... I can't set aside the fact that I want you general." Ben soothed as he placed his hands on the sides of Hux's bare waist. His mouth was exceedingly close to Hux's, when Ben locked lips with him dynamically. 

Hux fell into the kiss, forever becoming more comfortable with this new found concept. Ben turned him around and threw him onto the bed. Ben crawled on top of Hux, and wasted no time in moving his hand down to the generals member. This time, he wouldn't let Hux stop him unless Hux really wanted him to stop. As expected, Ben's hand on that certain area took Hux by surprise, and he gasped a bit into Ben's mouth. Ben took the gasp as an invitation to move away from the mouth and down to Hux's neck. What they were doing was very aggressive, but it was every bit as exhilarating as well. Ben, having incredible luck, found Hux's sensitive spot which was directly under his ear and half way down his neck. Ben sucked and bit at the spot while at the same time continuing his handiwork on Hux's lower body. Hux moaned in desire, having an amazing feeling from the actions that Ben was taking. Ben quickly silenced him, putting a finger to generals mouth while he bit his neck, leaving deeply colored love bites in multiple places. 

Ben was eager to move on to Hux's heavily built chest. He kissed down the other man's collarbone, and then began to leave little marks down the center of Hux's chest. "Ren..." Hux groaned, catching Ben by surprise. "You mustn't do too much. No one can know about this." Hux warned, obviously worried about Mitaka in general. "Don't worry, nobody's going to see what I'm doing to your chest. What you should be worried about is your neck." Ben told the ginger as he moved farther down. Hux lifted his hand to his neck, and then winced as he felt the pain from the tender skin. It was then that Hux noticed that Ben was getting awfully close to his pant line. "I think that we should go to sleep. It's getting very late." Hux suggested half heartedly. Ben could sense his discomfort with the situation, and he wasn't about to make Hux do something that he didn't want to. 

"I think you're right." Ben agreed, standing up gracefully. The dark knight looked down upon the man that he had rightfully marked as his territory. Hux appeared helpless to Ben, lying there with love bites all over his body. And oh, look at those eyes. (Sorry, that's my Hamilton infused mind speaking) "You look beautiful, if I may be so bold as to say so." Ben commented, practically swooning over the ginger. Hux rolled his eyes. "That's great Ren. Now get out of my room." Hux ordered, still a bit flustered. Ben put his hands up, claiming innocence, and then swiftly turned and exited Hux's quarters. 

As soon as Ben left, Hux widened his eyes and put his head in his hands. He looked in his bathroom mirror and let the blush that he had been holding in the whole time dominate his face in a boiling red. Millicent leapt up onto the granite bathroom countertop, looked up at Hux, and began meowing profusely. "What is it Millicent?" Hux asked his cat. She just kept on howling. Hux gazed back at the mirror and examined himself more thoroughly. "Shit!" Hux cursed as he realized what his cat had been trying to get him to notice. There were dark bruises covering Hux's neck where Ben had advanced upon. He looked like he had been mauled by a rancor. Damnit. Why did he have to have such a sensitive neck. Someone was bound to notice. Hux also had a sensitive clavicle which wasn't any better than his neck, and was red and purple. Hux continued to curse as he ran cold water over the love bites to reduce the swelling, and finally went to sleep with Millicent curled up in his arms. 

The next morning, Hux awoke at 06:00 Just as he always did. Millicent played her typical game of trying to keep Hux in bed, but Hux rarely fell for it. He stood, stretching his arms over his head to get himself more aware. Hux felt a slight pain in his neck as he did this, but he didn't pay any mind to it. He got into his uniform, and then promptly turned out of his quarters and into the cockpit. Of course, general Hux was always the most collected and good looking in the cockpit, so everyone would turn when he entered a room. He had to be the only morning person on board. Hux marched throughout the Finalizer, not wasting any of his attention with the common stormtroopers that would salute graciously as he walked. As he passed the lieutenant, he addressed him as always. "Good morning Lieutenant Mitaka." Mitaka turned toward the general to respond, when he noticed something. "Oh my god," Mitaka started to say with his hand over his mouth. Hux was confused as to what Mitaka was looking at. "What?" Hux inquired, curious to know what was so surprising. "General, your neck is horribly bruised!" Mitaka tried as hard as he could to make what he had said sound serious, but Hux could hear the laughter that he was trying to contain. 

Nevertheless, Hux felt his neck, a bit in shock, but then quickly pulled his hand away when he felt the pain of pressure. Shit. He had forgotten he had that. "I know what you're thinking, and... I didn't get it from that. What happened was... Kylo Ren and I... got into an... argument, and... he choked me... with his own hand. Yeah. So that's what happened." Hux stood, nervously fiddling with the bottom of his uniform. "You got that from Kylo Ren's hand? More like you got it from Kylo Ren's personal desire." Mitaka laughed. Hux felt his rage boiling up inside of him. "That was very bold Lieutenant Mitaka. You had better consider yourself extremely lucky that Kylo Ren didn't hear that." Hux growled gravely, somewhat scaring Mitaka. Once the lieutenant had returned to his work, now more aware of what the general might do to him, Hux made his way over to the large window and stood by Ben's side. 

"Good morning Hux." Ben said softly, beating Hux to the traditional words. "Good morning Ren." Hux responded. Ben dared to take a small look at the man that he had completely fallen in love with the night before. Hux heard Ben gasp from beside him. The general rolled his eyes and turned toward his rival. Before Hux could ask what Ben was gaping at, Ben told him. "Holy shit, Hux your neck!" Ben exclaimed. Hux turned toward him in one sharp movement. "You did this to me! I have a very sensitive neck!" Hux scolded, frantically trying to cover up his neck with his collar. Ben quietly chuckled behind his hand, amused at how enraged Hux had become. "I see you snickering! But that's the least of my worries. What is the supreme leader going to say?" Hux was almost yelling, he was so flustered. 

Ben then realized the danger in what they had done. They were going to see the supreme leader after they had cleansed Endor. Snoke would see the punishment that Ben had given to Hux, and he would be enraged. He would be more mad at Ben though. Ben knew that he loved Hux, he just wasn't ready to say so yet. But, Ben could sense that Hux wasn't aware of where his feelings lie, and love played a very small role in the mix. As much as this disappointed and angered Ben, he left it alone for the time being. Either way, he was still receiving what he wanted of Hux, and he adored it. Ben broke his train of thought, and opened his mouth to speak to Hux again. "I'll take the blame." Ben sighed in almost a defeated manner. Hux was surprised at his rivals words. This was a once in a lifetime thing, but Hux wasn't that selfish. "No! You can't just sit there and take the blame all by yourself! I'll take the blame. He yells at you enough anyways." Hux ranted. He wanted to win this argument. He was feeling bold. "I was the one who did that to you. And besides, I-" Ben stopped himself before he could finish the sentence. It was a close call, and nearly missed. He had almost said, "I am the one who loves you". If he had said that, then it would put the both of them in danger. Ben took a deep breath, and then continued to speak. "I was the one who acted first anyway."


	2. Character Question and Answer

I'm so sorry that I'm taking such a long time to update, so in the mean time, I'm doing a q/a for all of the characters. Ask any of the characters anything you would like in the comments below, and I will post the answer in that character's pov in this chapter asap after you guys have commented. Please feel free to ask away, and I will be awaiting your questions in anticipation. -Starlord2004

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments because I love to hear what people thought and I value what you all say dearly. Please feel free ask me anything that you are wondering about like updates or questions about the characters or story line. Or if you literally have questions for the actual characters themselves, I will be happy to answer them in the character's pov. Thank you for putting up with my shit again, Starlord2004


End file.
